


The Tides That Bind

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Eevee TF oneshot.





	The Tides That Bind

It was a particularly normal day for me, Brent. I was just another trainer, but luckily I had just gotten my first gym badge. I walked out of the PokeMart, stuffing all the extra potions and paralyze heals I had bought. I lashed out my Pokeball, and my trusted Chimchar popped out.

"Chim!" it yelled happily. I bent down to pet it.

"I know you hate being inside of this, so why don't you hop on my back?" I asked Chimchar. He leaped on my shoulder, and I continued going on my grand adventure. I had just gotten my first badge, along with a Pidgey that I had soon it snap out of my other Pokeball. I was going back to proudly show my mom my first badge. I had just reached Route 217, right before Snowpoint City.

The supposed path was covered by mounds of snow, the pine trees somehow still making it through with the snow over all the leaves on every single tree. Many of the Pokemon had buried themselves or looked for a cave for warmth. It was as if I just entered the post of a blizzard. Although, I very well could have. No one else was going down this path. Well, aside from one.

As I was busy running past the trail, I noticed my friend, Farener, standing beside the snow-covered bushes, as if he was inspecting for yet another Pokemon. I didn't have many friends, as I was one of the oddballs, but what friends I could earn I entrusted with my life.

A deep wave fell into my stomach when I saw him sneaking around the bushes and trees.

He was supposed to get a Pokemon, like me, but our professor at our town had, unfortunately, ran out of the starters before Farener even got a chance to choose. Ever since then, he's never really been the same. Always looking for a Pokemon to catch, always looking behind his back more than his front, for, as he put it, "Arceus to send a gift."

I sighed a breath of sorrow. Yep, he was definitely heading down that path. If only there was something I could do to help him through this.

"Hey, Far," I said. He looked back at me, ecstatic, but then, once he saw it was me, the disappointment in his tone gave a message as clear as a crystal.

"Oh, hey, Brent," he muttered back, "What is it you want now?"

"Dude, don't be like that, you know I hate it when you act depressed," I told him.

That still didn't help. He just replied, "Just go on by, and disregard me a crazy person, yeah, yeah."

I had a salty expression on after that encounter and sulked onto my house. I slowly opened the door after I approached it and gave a couple of knocks. My mom, standing at the kitchen, stared at me, as if I was a ghost. Heck, I probably looked like it, the way I was slumped over.

"Oh, my goodness! It's you!" she eagerly screeched. She quickly whipped up a bowl of my favorite food: macaroni and cheese, and plopped me down on a couch to quiz me about what had happened.

"Was it difficult?"

"It was tough, I'll admit."

"Did any of your Pokemon faint?"

"Well, yes, but I got Nurse Joy to whip 'em back to good shape."

"Have you caught anymore Pokemon? Did he give you a badge? Can I see it?"

"Whoa, slow down! I can't answer when you're going faster than a Zebstrika!" I exclaimed, chuckling and horsing around only to cheer her up, even with the feelings I currently have. I, eventually and somehow, got through all her questions and was ready to leave. I waved goodbye, and shut the door to the frosty wasteland. I walked out into the porch, then out onto the ground level. I guess now I could show the professor my Pokemon now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I went to the lab, opened the door.

"Hullo, Dr. Ivan?" I quietly chirped.

"Hm?" a man asked as the professor turned around, "Oh, yes, good timing, Brent! I was just studying and came across an interesting article! It turned out, this lead to a massive scientific breakthrough, and I think I've got this right!"

"But, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I read that in the time before our recorded time, apparently, Pokemon lived very closely with humans. Now, that may sound absolutely bizarre to folk like you, but I found an excerpt saying, '[T]his was normal, because humans and Pokemon were once the same.' Well, by golly, I think I've found a way to remove this barrier between humans and Pokemon! Can you just imagine, Brent? We'd all be rich!" he said, showing his prized possession, "...If we actually had a test subject..." he mumbled.

I contemplated it. Farener; He was my only friend, and he'd already gone insane. But maybe, just maybe I could help get him out of the hole he'd dug himself into. I stared up into Ivan's eyes.

"...I'll do it," I said.

"You sure about this? I mean, I haven't exactly found a reversal extract for this-" he stuttered before I interrupted him.

"-I know what I know what I'm getting myself into," I tell him.

"Well, if you're 100 percent, then step into the test chamber..." he said.

I took a big deep breath. This was a huge turning point in my life, but so were the friends I made. As I said, I didn't have many, so I guarded those that were with my entire life.

I removed my backpack, my belt of Pokeballs, and had my Pidgey and Chimchar out of their respective Pokeballs before I went in. "Now, you two stay exactly where you are okay?" I asked them. They nodded, and I took a breather before I stepped into the test chamber.

"Alright, Brent, this might be a little scary, but I need for you to stay at peace, okay?" the speakers asked.

"I'm fine," I responded to Dr. Ivan.

"Well, then, let's get this shin-dig started!" he yelled as he pulled the giant, red lever.

The speakers began emitting a gas.

"Ugh!" I managed to cough out, "Couldn't you have made this smell even a little bit better?"

"Sorry, that's the sulfur!" he shouted back at me, "The effects should come into play right about...now!"

I couldn't see him, heck, I couldn't even see myself through this thick, green fog. But I could feel it, oh I could feel it.

It first started in the legs, as they began to cramp up, and I couldn't begin to stand on them after a while. I was forced to lay on all fours, and that's when I could feel my hands changing as well. I felt as my bones painfully merged into 3, as well as my toes. I could now feel my ears getting pointed, and even a bone growing out of rear-side. I began to feel suddenly a lot warmer than normal around my feet and wrists. That's when I noticed I had started growing fur. My, I guess now, the tail began growing longer, and it soon became engulfed in fur. My legs began to become shorter, and the fur spread to my legs and stomach. I began shrinking, and my nose began to hurt as it stretched outward. My hair began growing downward, covering my face and neck. I let out a couple of shouts, "Let me-vee! Stop this stu-vee!" I noticed my voice was becoming more high-pitched, and I couldn't process normal human language, although I still retained all my human memories. The fur was up to my chest, and I was so small at this point that I couldn't even fit in my own clothes. I finally got them off, and saw my chest shrinking, with what little torso I had being covered by fur. The cracking of my spine made me whimper a bit, but by that time the gas dissipated. I looked down and saw an Eevee through and through.

"...Arceus," Dr. Ivan said, "...We did it. We've actually done it!"

"Yup," I said in agreement.

"Oh, well, that's going to be a problem," he replied.

"He can't process what you're speaking now," I heard someone say.

I turned around out of curiosity and then found my Pidgey speaking somehow English to me. "How are you doing that?" I asked him.

"Well," he explained, "It though appears as if you're an Eevee now, so just like back then when we talked to you, humans now can't understand you."

"Well, great," I said, annoyed at that fact.

"Oh, hold up!" Dr. Iwan said as he ran to the back of the lab. He came back out with a gold tag attached to a ribbon, wrote something on the necklace, put the necklace on me. "Viola!" he shouted.

I looked down, and saw my name on the golden tag. I smiled and proceeded to run out the door along with my Chimchar and Pidgey.

"Take care!" Dr. Iwan said before he closed the door. We ran back to the snow-blazed path, where Farener usually was caught.

"Eevee!" I yelled. Farener turned wildly, before being tackled by my new body.

"Gah!" he says as he hits the ground, but Far sees me on top of him, and soon laughs maniacally.

"I knew it! I knew it would come!" he happily yelped.

He then saw my name-tag. He froze up, saying, "Brent? Is that, really, you?"

I half-bent, as an answer for "yes," and he bent down to pet me. As awkward as it was, it felt actually, pretty good.

"I can't believe it," he muttered, "Yo-you wanted to be my partner?"

I grinned on one half of my mouth. Farener quit petting me, picked me up, and squeezed me between his arms and chest. "Seems like you also got some more friends..." he said after he stopped hugging me.

I looked over, and found the Pidgey sleeping on the Chimchar's shoulder.

"So, I guess we can start now?" he asked.

We went to his house, where Farener explained and gave a few white lies to his mother. She, rapidly packed things up. The mom gave all the things needed for an adventure and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now you come back frequently, you hear? I want to hear every tidbit of your adventure," she shouted as we left the porch. Farener waved, and we said our own interpretation of a "goodbye."

"Wanna hop on my back, Brent?" he asked. I leaped onto his shoulder. Chimchar hopped onto his other shoulder while my Pidgey took flight. Farener started running, obviously excited about what would come next on his journey with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I hit it out of the ballpark on this story, but I'm trying out a new style, so to speak, and I'm actually proud of myself for this one.  
> Also, feedback is important to this story, not to say that I don't appreciate feedback on all of my stories, because I do, but like I said, I'm trying a completely different style, so getting responses would really help on what to improve next!  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
